What Lies Behind That Mask
by AG AppleBee
Summary: You never know what a person hides behind their smile. Or in this case, their smirk. Sebastian had been putting up walls, acting like he didn't care about himself, or anyone for that matter. But maybe, just maybe, there's a sad reason behind it all. (Sebastian centric; Warning: Contains violence, swearing, rape/non-con, abuse, depression, mentions of self-harm) Eventual Niffbastian
1. Chapter 1

Jeff winced as he watched Sebastian leave the room, the door slamming shut behind him. He had backsassed Hunter during their Warbler practice because he wasn't doing so well with his dance moves. It was quite typical of him to do so, though.

"We'll practice again tomorrow after seventh period." Hunter announced, before storming out of the room after Sebastian, causing the rest of the Warblers to sigh. This was basically everyday. There would be practice, and Sebastian would trip over his own foot, Hunter would point that out, and he would backtalk him with a thousand words and storm out of the commons, Hunter would announce practice was postponed and storm out after him, and the rest of the Warblers would be left bored as hell.

"Why is he always like this, Nicky?" Jeff asked his boyfriend, referring to Sebastian.

"I don't know, Jeff. It's just in his personality." Nick said, with a shrug.

"Do you ever wonder, though, why he's like that?" Jeff asked, as the thought came into his head. "I mean people don't get cocky and sarcastic for no reason."

"Yeah, just like they don't put rocksalt in slushies and slushie the person they like." Nick said.

Jeff narrowed his eyes at him and pouted. "First, Sebastian said that the slushie was meant for Kurt, even though that still doesn't give him excuse. And second, he did it because according to him, Kurt's keeping Blaine from being with him."

"But that's a ridiculous reason." Nick pointed out. "It doesn't give him any right to do that. Even though according to him it does."

"Exactly!" Jeff exclaimed, and blushed when all the Warblers turned to look at him. When they turned back around, though, he added in a lower voice, "There must be a reason that he thinks gives him the right to act like that."

"What?" Nick asked, confused. "Speak in English."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Nicky, what I'm saying is, he must have a reason that he feels is enough to make him act like that." He gasped when a new thought came into his head. "What if that's what it is? What if it's all an act?"

"Jeff you're being absolutely unreasonable." Nick said. "Really, you never even cared about how he acts, so why care now?"

"Cause I can hear him and Hunter yelling at each other." Jeff answered, pointing to the door.

Nick furrowed his eyebrows and listened, and indeed there was yelling outside the door. "Come on let's go break them apart before it gets worse."

Jeff nodded in agreement, and they got up and went outside.

* * *

"..and that doesn't give you excuse to-" Hunter stopped short when he spotted Nick and Jeff walk out of the Warbler commons.

"Seriously, guys? Again?" Nick asked, with a sigh. "Break it up you two."

Hunter rolled his eyes and turned back to Sebastian, who was folding his arms and scowling. "Next time do better." He hissed, before walking off.

"Seb, you can't keep this thing up." Jeff said, turning to Sebastian. "Nationals is in two weeks and we haven't even finished perfecting the choreography."

"Like I care." Sebastian scoffed, turning and walking away from them. "Drill sergeant dip-wad can cost us nationals on his own merit."

"You're just upset he took your place as captain." Nick said, folding his arms.

"Nicky." Jeff said, giving him a look, before they followed after Sebastian. "Seb stop. Why are you like this? And I don't only mean during practice. You went after a guy who has a boyfriend, you tried to slushie his boyfriend and hit him instead, you slushied one of the New Directions for no reason, you threatened them with photoshopped pictures, you sleep with a bunch of guys and for what? It's like you're so desperate for attention or something."

The next thing Jeff knew, Sebastian had him up against the wall. "You know nothing about me!" The latter hissed, and Nick pushed him away to protect his boyfriend.

Jeff wasn't fazed, though. He had expected that to happen. Instead he asked, "Your dad's a state attorney, right? Just think, how would he feel when he finds out how you've been acting? How would your whole family feel?"

As if switched by a remote, Sebastian's whole demeanor changed. His glaring eyes turned sad and his whole body tensed. It was only for a second, thought, before he regained composure. "You know nothing about me." He repeated, before walking off to his room.

Jeff sighed as he turned to Nick. "There's something wrong with him..."

"And we need to figure out what." Nick finished with a nod.

* * *

 _Somewhere around there, a teenage boy laid on his bed, bruised and bloodied, pain in his body and in his heart. And just like any other night in his life, he cried and sobbed for hours until he fell asleep._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys! It's me R5-BTR-Lilsis15 but as you can see I changed my username! Anyway, I know I didn't finish AWS but I simply don't have any more ideas for it, so if anyone wants to adopt the story, feel free :) Sorry guys...**

 **This is my first Glee fanfiction though so I may get some facts wrong but then again, this is fiction :p I hope you guys like it! I'm posting this first chapter and I may take long to post the second one cause first I want to know if you guys are interested in this fic. If you guys are, then I'll definitely continue but if not, then..I won't. So..yeah...**

 **Hope you guys are interested in this! Love ya people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

It was about three pm and Warbler meeting was about to start. Again, everyone were waiting for Sebastian because he was late...again.

3.15 pm and Hunter got up, announced that he was going to go get Sebastian, and walked out of the room.

"Nicky, remember what we talked about yesterday?" Jeff whispered to Nick.

"Yeah, why?" Nick asked.

"When Sebastian gets here, let's try to find out why he's been constantly late to practice and meetings."

"Jeff, you know he's not gonna tell us just because we ask him."

"I know, but if we watch him-"

"Like stalkers?"

"No! Just observe him and how he's acting. Maybe we'll find out why."

"That's so stalkerish, Jeff, and you've been watching too many spy movies. We can't just see his body language and instantly know what he's hiding."

"But Nicky..." Jeff whined, giving him the puppy dog eyes. "We can try."

Nick sighed. "Fine." He gave in. "Only because I love you and I also want to figure Seb out."

Jeff giggled. "I love you too Nicky."

Nick simply rolled his eyes fondly, before the door opened and Hunter went inside, followed by Sebastian. He sat down on the couch, and Nick and Jeff sat down on either side of him, making him give them a weird look.

"What are you two doing?" He asked, confused.

"Sitting beside you." Jeff answered, innocently.

"Why?" Sebastian asked, warily. "This isn't April 1st is it?"

"No Seb, we just wanna be closer friends to you." Nick said.

"Okay..." Sebastian folded his arms and leaned back onto the couch.

'Body language.' Jeff mouthed to Nick, who rolled his eyes in response.

"Duval, Sterling, you can pay attention or the door's right there." Hunter said, without even looking at them. Jeff pouted and Nick rolled his eyes again.

"As I was saying," Hunter said, "For sectionals, we are doing Get Lucky by Daft Punk, and Bad Romance by Lady Gaga. Auditions are open for Get Lucky, while Bad Romance will be sung by me and Sebastian. If no one's good enough for Get Lucky, I'll be taking the solo."

"Hunter, you can't possibly use Get Lucky for regionals." Trent said. "I mean really, what's with you and songs about sex? We did Whistle last time and the judges did not like it."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Nixon." Hunter said. "Those are the two songs and that's final. Dismissed."

* * *

"I can't believe Hunter's using those songs." Jeff said, as he, Nick, and Trent were in Niff's room.

"I know. They're like dark sex songs and they're not gonna make us win Sectionals. At all." Nick added.

"I pity Sebastian. He has to sing that song with commander Clarington." Trent said. "I'd rather back out."

"Having a solo or a duet does mean a lot to him, though." Jeff said. "I mean he was captain and lead soloist before Hunter came."

"Yeah." Nick said. "Even I had to fight to get my solo. And that was only once."

"At least you got one." Trent shrugged. He looked at the clock. "I better go. It's almost curfew." He said, getting up. "Night guys. Love ya!" He blew them a kiss and left.

"So.. It's just you and me." Nick said, with a smile.

"Hm what are you thinking in that little head of yours, Nicky?" Jeff asked, smiling and blushing.

"This." Nick said, leaning in and kissing him softly. Jeff smiled and kissed back, slowly laying down on the bed letting Nick straddle him.

Nick started to kiss down his neck when there were noises from the hall. They groaned and pulled away from each other.

"I'm gonna kill whoever's outside." Nick mumbled, walking to the door.

"Me too." Jeff said, opening the door.

They expected to see two guys having a fight or something, but what they saw...you could say it shocked them.

Sebastian was talking to their principal, but he wasn't just talking. He was arguing, but with no hint of his usual attitude. Instead, he looked like he was about to cry.

"..I'm sorry, Sebastian, but you need your legal guardian's permission to apply for this." The principal said.

"Why do I need my legal guardian's permission for this scholarship? It's not like they'll be paying if I get in!" Sebastian argued.

"This offers a full scholarship, outside of Ohio, and comes with the free dorm stay. You're not eighteen yet, and you need your parents' permission."

"Well what if I wait till I'm eighteen? I could just wait and then apply. Oh but I can't, because this scholarship's only for thirteen to seventeen year olds!"

"Is it really that hard to ask your parents or whoever your legal guardian is to sign this, Sebastian?"

Sebastian shook his head. "You know what, fuck it." He threw the application away and stormed up to his room. The principal shook his head and left.

Jeff gave Nick a sad look. "Let's go check on Sebby."

"Since when do you call him that?" Nick asked.

Jeff shrugged. "Just now. Come on!" He dragged his boyfriend to Sebastian and Hunter's room.

* * *

 **New chapter guys! Hope you love it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Sebastian ran back to his room and slammed the door shut. He collapsed onto his bed and buried his face in the pillows. Why was everything so hard for him? He knew that applying for the scholarship was impossible. Why did he even bother trying?

He got up and wiped his eyes when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and rolled his eyes, putting on a smirk as he saw that it was Nick and Jeff. "Sorry guys, not available for threesomes right now."

"Seb, cut it out. We know you're upset." Nick said.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Jeff asked, concerned.

"Nothing. If something is, though, a blowjob will certainly cheer me up." He winked.

"Sebastian..." Nick sighed. "Stop acting like a sex addict for once and let us in."

Sebastian stepped to the side and opened the door wider, gesturing for them to come in.

"That's not what I meant." Nick said, but he and Jeff went inside anyway.

Sebastian closed the door. "So what can I help you with? You're wasting my time."

"We don't want your help, Seb." Jeff said. "Instead, we want to help you."

"We heard your conversation with the principal earlier. Why don't you want to ask your parents to let you apply for that scholarship?" Nick asked.

"Me? Apply for a scholarship?" Sebastian laughed. "You're kidding right?"

"Sebastian." Jeff gave him a look.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and glared at him. "It's none of your business."

"We're your friends. We want to help you." Nick said.

"Right. And where were you when everyone turned their backs on me because of the slushie incident? Huh?" Sebastian asked, getting even more upset.

"Well...that was wrong of you to do that, Seb." Jeff said. "I mean you shouldn't have done that... I know there's a reason behind that though."

"You know what? I don't need you. Get out! I don't wanna see you right now!" Sebastian said, pushing them out of the room. Once they were out he slammed the door shut and locked it, knowing Hunter had his own key anyway.

Sebastian ran into the bathroom and locked the door as well, then turned on the shower. He took off his blazer, pants and shoes, but didn't bother taking off his shirt and boxers so he didn't have to see his body. He stepped into the shower and after quite a while, started to sob and cry.

No one understood why. No one understood his pain. No one has seen him cry. Because no one will ever see him, or hear him cry in the shower.

* * *

"How do we make him want to talk to us, Nicky?" Jeff asked, as he and Nick were still standing outside Sebastian and Hunter's door

"I don't know." Nick sighed. "It's really hard with him."

"Really hard with who?" Hunter asked, appearing from down the hallway.

"Sebastian." Jeff shrugged.

"Which is really none of your business considering how mean you are to him." Nick said, earning a slap in the arm from his boyfriend.

"That's rude, Nicky!" Jeff said.

"Nah, it's fine." Hunter chuckled. "I am mean to him, I'll admit that. But it's cause he's such an ass himself."

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Nick said. "Why he's such an ass."

"Well, good luck with that." Hunter said, unlocking his door before walking inside and locking it again.

"Let's just go back to our room." Nick sighed.

"Yeah." Jeff said, and they went back to their room hand in hand.

* * *

 **Another chapter! Sorry it took so long and that it's so short, guys. Had a little lost of idea there. Anyway, hope you guys love this!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

The next day at lunch, Sebastian walked into the cafeteria. He had been skipping lunch for quite a few days but today he just felt like it. Big mistake.

He looked around to see everyone sitting in groups, and realized that the other warblers were still mad at him for the slushie incident, so he had no one to sit with. Hunter was out choreographing with Jeff, while Nick was sitting with the others.

He sighed and turned around ready to leave when Nick saw him. "Seb!" He went to him. "Hey."

Sebastian put on a smirk and turned to face him. "Oh come on Duval, your boyfriend will be really disappointed in you for wanting to cheat on him."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Come on, Seb. I just wanted to ask you to sit with us."

"I would, but I think your little friends will mind." Sebastian said, rolling his eyes. "I'm sitting by myself."

"But Seb-" Nick said but Sebastian had already walked to an empty table in the corner of the cafeteria and sat by himself. Nick sighed and went back to the table he was sitting on previously.

Sebastian watched him leave with a sigh. He didn't actually want to be alone, but somehow pushing people away was the best thing he could do. He looked down at his tray and decided he wasn't hungry anymore. So he dumped his food in the bin and went back to his dorm.

* * *

About an hour later Sebastian was sitting on his bed reading a French story book. He remembered the day he got that book. He was eight. He was still in Paris. It was his brother's sixteenth birthday and they went to the mall to celebrate. He remembered running into the book store and picking out a few books, but his parents told him he could only have one. So he grabbed a book, his parents paid for it, and the rest of the day was for his brother.

That was back when his parents still gave a fuck about him.

Noises outside his door brought him out of his thoughts. He recognized those noises as Nick and Jeff's giggles and flirts. He sighed, knowing how happy they were together. His mind went back to when the sickeningly-sweet couple first went to Dalton.

They obviously hadn't been a couple yet, and they hadn't exactly known each other.

Nick had gotten there as a midterm transfer from Westerville high. He showed up with bruises covering his face and a cast on his right leg. He'd been extremely jumpy and would apologize profusely whenever he bumped into someone or even brush past them, and he would not let anyone talk to him for more than twenty seconds.

Jeff had been slightly worse. He showed up just a few days after Nick had. Like the brunette, he had bruises covering his face. He never talked to anyone, causing some people to believe that he was mute. He'd keep his head down whenever he had to walk past someone and he'd start shaking when someone would come near him.

Sebastian was not sure how the two met, but he figured they shared a class together. He wasn't close to them at first. He just knew that they needed each other and managed to fix each other before getting together.

He sighed, wishing he could have someone like Nick had Jeff and Jeff had Nick. He wished so much for someone to love him. He felt tears pricking his eyes at the thought of never being able to have someone like that.

He heard the door open and he quickly wiped his eyes as Hunter came in.

* * *

 **Review for more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

"Why the long face?" Hunter asked, seeing right through Sebastian.

"No reason." He answered, as he continued reading his book. "It's a sad story."

"Sebastian Smythe? Cry over a sad story?" Hunter chuckled. "The next thing I know tomorrow's gonna be a zombie apocalypse." He looked at the cover of the book. "I'm sure you've read that a thousand times by now."

Sebastian rolled his eyes at that. "It's my book. I can read it whenever I wish to. It's none of your business."

"Oh but it is, babe." Hunter said, climbing onto the bed. "Cause you reading that book stops me from doing this." He kissed him deeply as his hand grabbed the book and tossed it onto the floor.

* * *

Jeff groaned, shutting his laptop for the third time that hour. "Whatever Sebastian or Hunter is doing, I'm going to kill them. How are we supposed to do our homework with those noises?"

"I don't know." Nick said, closing his book. "But if I didn't know any better, I'd guess they're having sex."

"Nicky you know Hunter's not even 'remotely bicurious'." Jeff said, using quote signs.

"I know, that's why I said if I didn't know any better." Nick said. "Seriously though, what are they doing?"

"I don't know." Jeff shrugged. "Wanna find out?"

"Yes!" Nick said, getting up.

"Let's go!" Jeff said excitedly, practically dragging Nick out of their room. They went into Sebastian and Hunter's shared room, and without knocking they just burst in.

* * *

The two were shocked.

But there were no words to describe how Jeff was feeling, when he saw Hunter and Sebastian, on the bed, naked. The two hadn't even noticed him or Nick when he felt the burning feeling in his chest followed by the dull ache that he had to hold in by clenching his fists.

He felt...betrayed. He thought Sebastian was better than that. Although he should've known it was a mistake to even think of Sebastian Smythe being any better than a man whore who would get in the pants of every guy - straight, gay or bi - in the school.

And he thought Hunter was not the kind of person to lie about himself. He told everyone in that school that he was straight. What was the point of lying when he knew that most of the boys there were in fact gay and that the Warblers were forced to look up to him and respect him - even only as their captain and nothing else?

He was confused. Hunter and Sebastian hated..no, loathed, each other. There was never a day that he didn't hear them yelling at each other or trying to fight themselves from lunging at and tearing each other apart. And now here they were, literally fucking each other? What?

Nick, on the other hand, was shocked. Like Jeff, he never thought he'd see Hunter and Sebastian...Sebastian and Hunter, on a bed together. So of course, this came as a shock to him.

What shocked him even more was that he felt this...anger inside of him. Not anger that someone gets when they've been betrayed, or insulted, or..or... Wait. He knew what this anger was. But he had only felt it once.

He felt it in his sophomore year, when there was the school dance only a week away, and he watched a senior ask Jeff - who was now his boyfriend - to be his date for the dance.

Well Nick and Jeff weren't together yet back then, but both of them had started to develop feelings for each other and on that day, Nick was ready to ask Jeff to be his date for the dance. But that senior beat him to it. Sure, Jeff politely declined and the senior never bothered him after that, but it still was the one time Nick felt that anger. Except, now he was feeling it again.

He was confused, because how could he be feeling that when he honestly didn't care about Hunter and Sebastian having sex with each other? Surely it wasn't jealousy. He had Jeff, so why be jealous? He was dating the most perfect person for him while Hunter and Sebastian...well, Hunter was straight...or he thought so? He didn't understand but anyway, he didn't find Hunter attractive...well, he did. He found Hunter to be very hot with a really great body to be honest, but not as perfect as Jeff's. Plus, he didn't like Hunter's personality. He was rude, and intimidating, and uptight, and...well he just didn't like him.

And Sebastian? Nick knew he was trouble the moment he met him. He was continuously flirting with everyone and making sexual innuendos, eye-fucking people and inviting them to dance at Scandals - where every time he comes out of there he would have been fucking - or was being fucked - by some guy twice his age or maybe even catching some STDs. He'd been trying to steal others' boyfriends - ruining people's relationships and how much they loved each other. Why couldn't Sebastian just go ahead and get a boyfriend for himself? Of course, whenever someone asked, Sebastian would answer with 'I don't do boyfriends.' But Nick had always been wondering; why?

Anyway, the point was, Hunter was no good for him, and neither was Sebastian. He just knew that. Or, well, he thought so. He loved Jeff and that was that. He swore to himself that he'd be loyal to his boyfriend and he had been for the past one and a half years. So why was he feeling like that?

He decided to just forget about it and let the feeling fade on its own, but it didn't. Not that he would let it control him or ruin his love life.

He thanked God that he was such a good actor and pretended that that feeling was not there, just as both him and Jeff acted like they didn't care too much about what they were seeing.

* * *

"No freaking way." They both said.

"What.. Get out of here!" Sebastian said, pulling the covers over himself and Hunter.

Nick was the first one between him and Jeff to say something. "You..what.. Huh?"

"I thought you were straight." Jeff said to Hunter.

"I am." The warbler captain said. "What, haven't you heard of experimenting?"

"You can join in if you want." Sebastian smirked. "Haven't done a foursome before but I bet it'll be awesome."

"With you and Hunter? Ew." Jeff said scrunching up his nose.

"Then get the hell out of here." Hunter said.

"No need to tell us twice." Nick said. He grabbed Jeff's hand and they pretty much bolted out the door.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So sorry for the late update guys. Writers' block *sigh* But I'll try updating faster now! So tell me what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

As both of them made their way back to their room, hand in hand, still shocked, one of them decided to say something.

"Jeff." Nick said, turning to his boyfriend.

"Yeah Nicky?" The blonde asked, softly.

"Have you... I don't know... Have you felt attracted to someone else before? Like...I don't know. Have you felt..jealous..when you see someone walking together or being all romantic or something?" Nick asked, nervously.

"What? No! Nicky where are you getting all these crazy ideas?" Jeff asked, slightly offended that his boyfriend would think that of him.

"No, no Jeff I mean-"

"You mean you don't trust me? You think I've been crushing on someone else? Is that it? Do you think that little of me?"

"No! Why are you being so defensive? I'm not accusing you of anything! ...or..or are you cheating on me? Is that why you're being defensive?" Nick asked, as he pulled his hand away from Jeff's.

"No! I would never cheat on you! Nicky I love you!" Jeff said, tears brimming his eyes. This was not happening. One year and six months of dating and they were already having a fight? No. This was not happening.

"Then why are you acting like you're so in love with Sebastian?!" Nick yelled. "Lately he's all you've been talking about! 'Look at Sebby, he's acting weird.' 'Come on Nick let's go check on Seb.' Sebastian this, Sebastian that. I bet you fell under his spell! That's why you're being so defensive!"

"No! I just wanted to make sure he was fine! Especially with Hunter bugging him everyday!" Jeff yelled back.

"Since when do you even give a crap about him? You cheated on me with him! That's the only explanation for this!"

"I never cheated on you Nicky! I'm just worried about him because I-" he cut himself off. He didn't really know why. He really never cared before.

"I knew it." Nick said, taking his silence in the wrong way. "You like him."

"I don't! I'm just worried about him because he hasn't been acting like a normal person!"

"He hasn't been acting like a normal person since before we even met him Jeff!"

"Yeah well I want to find out why! I need to find out why!"

"Why do you need to?!"

"I don't know! I just need to! I feel like he's hiding something!"

"Well fine! Go ahead! Find out more about him! Get closer to him! But while you do that, I think we need to have a break." Nick said. He shook his head and walked away.

"Nicky..." Jeff whispered, heartbroken, but Nick had already gone too far to hear him. He sniffled and went in their room.

* * *

Sebastian had heard their fight from his and Hunter's room and so he quickly got dressed and left the room, wanting to break up their fight. He went a little too late though and bumped right into one of them. "Nick!"

"You." The smaller, yet stronger, boy shoved him up against the wall. "You had sex with Jeff! Admit it!"

"What?" Sebastian asked, genuinely confused. "No! I never had sex with him! Sure I hit on him a couple times...I mean with that ass of his..." That earned him a punch right in the jaw.

"Don't play with me, Smythe. Did you or did you not?" Nick hissed.

"What, jealous? Want to have one night with me too?" Sebastian smirked.

"I'd rather die than let you get anywhere in my pants."

"Then you wouldn't have lived a full life. You know you're not getting laid as much with your boy." He quickly got out of Nick's grip and switched them around. "But with me...you'll be begging for more."

"Fuck you."

"Already have. I've got somewhere to go now. See you around." Sebastian winked, and left.

Nick shook his head and walked away, but stopped when he overheard a conversation down the hall.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for the crappy short chapter. All my ideas for this story seemed to disappear somehow and I don't think anyone's still interested in it anymore. I'll try to update again soon. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
